<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding Over Broth by witchfutaba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662118">Bonding Over Broth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfutaba/pseuds/witchfutaba'>witchfutaba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfutaba/pseuds/witchfutaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to get the promised beef bowl, Ryuji has a moment of insecurity. Yusuke assures him that there is nothing to be ashamed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding Over Broth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the ramen shop wasn't awkward exactly, though it couldn't be said it was comfortable either. In hindsight, Ryuji wasn't sure what influenced him to offer a trip to Yusuke, although he supposes it was a spur of the moment thing. Hearing the artist voice his barely concealed sadness at his alienation from his peers Ryuji felt a certain kinship, a pang of emotion which caused him to blurt out the first method of bonding that came to mind. Now, in walking together, it seemed that neither of them had much of an idea of how to make conversation. The summer air was warm around them, and though Yusuke was what could be traditionally described as a 'bean pole' in regards to his figure, Ryujis till gulped every time his eyes glanced over at the boy beside him, several shirt buttons undone and arms shimmering with sweat. </p><p>"So, Ryuji." Yusuke's sudden speech startled the boy a little, though he tried not to show it.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Would you recommend anything in particular once we arrive? I'm afraid I am not acquainted with ramen as well as I would like to be, it was not something that Se- ah... Madarame would let me sample. All that often." </p><p>Hiding his incredulousness at Yusuke's inexperience, Ryuji jumped at an opportunity to move on from the former misgivings the artist. "Oh! Well, honestly I always go for a beef ramen bowl, but they've got tons of options! There's this really nice seafood bowl, you know? It's like proper sort of 'melts in your mouth' stuff, and there's this bowl with duck, it-" Stammering a little, he stopped himself upon looking over at Yusuke's face, seeing his mouth partially open as he glanced over.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm probably, uh... boring you or something."</p><p>"No!" Jumping at the outburst, Ryuji felt hands upon his shoulders as he was steadied by his companion, his eyes meeting Yusuke's as the surprisingly strong grip kept him grounded. "I apologise if I appeared to be stunned, I am simply not used to someone having as much of a passion for something as I do. I enjoy hearing about your interests Ryuji, and I would like very much for you to continue." Removing his hands slowly Yusuke averted his eyes, the tips of his ears tinged pink as he fiddled with his fingers. "I... understand if you are a little put off by my outburst. Forgive me."</p><p>Surprising both of them, Ryuji threaded his fingers through Yusuke's, clammy hands meeting each other and fitting in together as the shorter boy looked up at the artist. "You're really something, y'know that Yusuke? C'mon, we've got ramen to eat." Dragging the stunned artist behind him, he tried fiercely to hide his blush as he continued. Again, unsure of what influenced him to do so, Ryuji began confiding in the artist. "I'm, uh... yeah. Sorry if I seemed a little... strong, or something back there. I'm kind of used to people dismissing my shit, y'know? Thinking I don't have anything worthy to say because I'm the 'delinquent kid' or whatever, all that bullshit. It doesn't usually get to me, but it just kinda hurts having my shit dismissed because people take one look at me and decide I'm not worth their time." Had Ryuji looked back during his diatribe he would've noticed the look of empathy on Yusuke's face, though he did not stop his speech for a second. "Even the Thieves do it and stuff, it hurts! Whenever we're all together and I try to bring something up it's always someone shutting me down. Futaba throwing a jab at me, that damn cat calling me useless or a damn monkey or something, it... it stings more when it's your friends, y'know...?" He stopped.</p><p>Jolting a little, Ryuji was turned around by Yusuke's firm hands as the artist looked down into his eyes again, their hands still intertwined feeling the heat between them. "Ryuji. I promise, you have never made me feel that way. Every one of us has something meaningful to contribute, and I would hate if you felt that I had dismissed you because of the way you look or act. In truth, I consider you one of my dearest friends. Were it not for you, I would still be slaving away under that man's iron grasp, and I could not be more grateful for you for helping me." Smiling a little, Yusuke wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hands, Ryuji's stunned gaze accented by the deep blush on his cheeks. </p><p>"For real...?"</p><p>Chuckling, Yusuke looked down, smiling at Ryuji's gentle look of adoration, so much softer than he would've expected. "Yes, Ryuji. For real."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>many people have done the beef bowl interaction, but i wanted to write a little ficlet thingy about them on the way to it! i love these boys, they deserve the world</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>